vampire Soul
by Ikuto Tsukiyomi lover1234567
Summary: well Souls a vampire and he needed blood so he had bitten Maka but one problem his a pureblood what happens when he bites her?
1. vampire

_**vampire Soul **_

" Soul it bed time!" Yelled Maka the kitchen " yea, yea I know." said Soul frowning not because he had to go to bed...but because he needed blood and tonight when Maka is asleep he'll go In her room and drink her blood and he really didn't wanna do that because he was pure blood and when a Pure blood bites a human...they're turn into an vampire as well and Soul did not want to bite Maka but he had to his thirst for blood was to much.

Soon after Soul came in by the open with a cape on and his fangs out he then jumped into the room went over to Maka and went to her neck " I'm so, so sorry Maka." Soul whispered then he ran he tong over her neck and bit into her " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Maka as she woke up and saw someone ( look...it's really dark so she can't see anything!) she felt her hair get longer and something come in her mouth but after that she went back to sleep, After soul stopped he looked down at her and sighed" I'm so, so sorry Maka." He said as he went back to his room.

Maka woke up with her hair down to her butt and fangs in her mouth and she was hungry for blood she knew Soul was not awake yet so she went over to his bedroom and opened the door as he got on top of him and went to his neck..." ha? Maka? what ya doing?" Soul said with a smirk ' _it worked!_' Soul thought " S-Soul?! Maka whispered as she got up and went to the door " I-I'm s-" Maka started to say " Drink!" Soul said as he went closer to her and then she put her fangs in into Soul " it's ok...Maka...I have to tell you something." Soul whispered as Maka stopped " what is it?" she asked, " come and sit down." Soul said she did what she was told, " well the night when you got bitten...?" he asked " yea." Maka said " well I bit you...it was me...I'm sorry I needed blood..." Soul said then Maka got up and...**KISSED **him and he kissed back.


	2. thr fight

_**Vampire Soul**_

Maka was asleep tossing and turning in her sleep trying to ignore the voice in her head '_ Maka...Makaaaaa cooooomeeeee tooo meeee! yourrrr maaaaaaaassssssttttttterrr! 'it_ said and Maka couldn't take it anymore she got up and walked to Soul's room as she opened the door Soul looked at her and smirked but inside he was regretting what he did her once beautiful eyes are now plain no spark just plain but he ignored it and sat her down on the bed " Maka...I am your master! you must listen to me! when you were young about five years old you met me...the boy who went to your school...t-the boy who made you a vampire at a young age!" Soul said as he leaned over to her and kissed her lips as he got on top of her...

Soul's P.O.V

' _As long as I'm controlling her as long I'm her master...I can do this every night If she wasn't in this mode she can't do anything!'_I thought as I kissed her I felt her go to sleep so I carried her back to her bed " Good...night...Maka." I say while have guilt for turning her in to a vampire then I walked out as they got into bed I thought about what I said it true I did bite her when we fist met I have 6 and she was 5 but her mother someone made her a full human...so that...that night when I bit her I took it away...but she look better with her down to her butt and she has that bad girl attude and cool guys like that!.

Maka was making breakfast with an tear going down her cheek her mother died and she was an vampire and she never told Maka " oh well...things-" she was cut off by getting thrown to the wall " AHHHHH!" Maka yelled " Y...YOU!" yelled Tusbaki " I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled " SOUL!" Yelled Maka and Soul came running out and they started to fight...and what happened next

* * *

your gonna have to find out!


	3. becoming human and feelings

_**vampire Soul! pt 3 final **_

Maka had to listen to Tusbaki fight for what reason? to kill her or not " NO TUSABKI DON'T KILL HER!" Yelled Soul " BUT WHY?!" she Yelled they did it on and on and on then it done it Maka had enough " STOP!" She yelled as she let to wings out two black ones as she thrown them to the wall " I know how to make both of us none-vampires she said as she stopped she then let something come out of her it was her vampire Soul she let it go as she pulled Soul's out as well then she let it go there was a bright light her hair went shorter she become human same with Soul only his fangs went away..." Maka." he said " yea?" she asked then with out any warning he kissed her " I love you..." He mumbled " I love to!


End file.
